Lost Memories
by vahanian
Summary: When Harry hits his head and loses his memory, he runs away from the Order. Can they get him back before Voldermort finds him? One-shot.


Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They of course belong to the talented J.K Rowling.

A.N- This is set after the Goblet of fire during the summer. The events of the Order of the Phoenix does not happen.

A.N2- Possible spoilers at the end from the Order of the Phoenix

He awoke with a start and glanced around the room. His muddled mind tried to replay the last 24 hours in his head, but it kept coming up blank. He couldn't even remember his name! Climbing slowly out of bed he headed towards the door. He opened it and stepped out into the hallway. He was in a long corridor with at least six doors dotted up and down. He made his way towards the stairs and descended them carefully. The stairs opened up into a kitchen and he looked around in astonishment. Several things were out of place. There was potatoes in the sink that were peeling themselves, a pair of knitting needles were busy making a jumper in the corner, and unless he was mistaken the radio had just announced that broomstick sales were up by 50%. Thinking that he had wandered into a madman's house he quickly made his way towards the door. A noise behind him caused him to spin around.

"Oh, Harry dear. Thank goodness your alright." said a plump red haired woman.

He looked at her in alarm, she seemed to be using a wand to clean out her pots. That is impossible he thought wildly to himself. He began to slowly back away.

"Harry are you alright?" asked the woman.

"Am I Harry?" he asked puzzled.

A small frown appeared on the woman's face as she regarded him carefully.

"Sirius, will you come in here a moment." she yelled.

Harry jumped violently at the shout, but managed to remain where he was.

A door that Harry hadn't seen early was pushed open and a man with shoulder length black hair came into the room, followed closely by a man with slightly greying hair and kind eyes.

"Harry how are you feeling?" asked the man with black hair.

Harry gaped at him but remained silent.

"Uh Sirius he doesn't know who he is or how we are." said the woman.

"What!" bellowed the man wheeling around so that he was facing Harry.

Harry took a few tentative steps back.

"Sirius calm down, your scaring him." said the man behind him.

"How can I calm down Remus, he doesn't know who he is." he shouted.

Harry began inching towards the door. The man, Sirius was it, looked ready to pounce on him to try and stop him from leaving.

"Leave me alone." Harry shouted throwing his hands up as if to ward them off, but as he lifted them up the three people in the room were lifted up and slammed into the wall. None of them got up after. Turning around Harry fled from the house.

Sirius woke to someone poking him.

"Get off." he said trying to hit them away.

" Ok but Harry's gone." said Remus's voice to his right.

He sat bolt up right nearly knocking heads with Remus, who pulled back sharply.

"How long ago did he leave?" asked Sirius sitting up.

"Well, we have been unconscious for about half an hour." said Remus extending his arm and grasping Sirius he pulled him to his feet.

" We can assume that he doesn't know where to go or who anyone is. So he is most likely on foot and somewhere in London." said Madeye coming into the room, followed by Arthur, Tonks, Hermione and Ron.

" Alright lets spilt up into teams." said Sirius, "me and Remus, Tonks and Madeye and Arthur and Molly. Hermione and Ron you two stay here just in case he comes back." said Sirius as they headed for the door.

After racing from the house, Harry had slowed down to a walk. He was still feeling a bit on edge and kept glancing behind him. He had no idea where he was going or if he knew anyone here, but he decided he needed to stay off the streets.

He was so deep in thought that he did not hear the footsteps behind him until the person had grabbed him and shoved him up against the wall.

"Well if it isn't the famous Harry Potter. Where's your guard Potter? I can't believe Dumbledore would let you walk around by yourself." said the man.

"Look I have no idea what your on about, but please let me go. I don't even know you." said Harry desperately.

"No I don't think so. If you've lost your memory the Dark Lord will only be to happy to help you find it." said the man grinning, and Harry felt sure that whoever this Dark Lord was he would not help him. The pressure around his throat started to increase and black spots were starting to appear in his vision when he felt the man stiffen.

"Let go of my godson." said an angry voice to his right. The pressure released somewhat but the hand stayed around his throat. "Now." the voice added.

The man dropped him and he landed in a heap on the floor, still somewhat dazed by the sudden increase in oxygen. A low growl signified that the man who had called him his godson was angry at the way that he had been released and he lunged towards the man. But with a sound like a whip cracking he disappeared.

"Harry are you alright?" said the voice, and he turned his head slightly to see the man from the house. The one who had been angry that Harry had lost his memory.

He groaned and tried to get away by sliding across the floor. The man held his palms out, presumably to show that he wasn't a threat and slowly edged his way closer to Harry.

"Please, you've got to trust me I'm your godfather Sirius." he said somewhat proudly. " and that is Remus Lupin." he added jerking his head in the direction of the man standing slightly away from them to give them some privacy.

Thinking that they had least not tried to kidnap him yet, Harry chose the lesser of two evils and went with them.

As Harry entered the kitchen he saw that it was much more fuller than last time.

"Glad to see your alright Potter." said a man to his left. Harry turned to look at him and to his horror he saw the man's eye spinning around in its socket. He jumped slightly and gave a gasp of horror looking wildly around for Sirius.

"That's enough Madeye, your making him nervous." said Sirius putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Sirius, Dumbledore is waiting for Harry in the study." said the little red haired woman. At the mention of Dumbledore's name Harry glanced up, "so he was going to meet the Dumbledore that the man in the alley had been on about." he thought.

Entering the study he saw an old man sat next to the window, his half-moon glasses resting on his nose and his long fingers intertwined as if he was deep in thought. Sirius cleared his throat, and Dumbledore looked towards them.

"Ah, Harry I'm glad your alright." said Dumbledore pleasantly. " but the question remains where you will stayed for the rest of the summer and until your memory returns." he paused as if he was thinking about the answer to his own question that he had not answered yet.

" You will stay at Hogwarts until the new term starts, I think." said Dumbledore standing up suddenly.

Harry opened his mouth to ask if Sirius would be there, when Dumbledore interrupted, "Of course Sirius can come." he mused quietly to himself as if there was no-one else in the room. " Then it's settled, I'll see you all tomorrow." and with that and a swish of his cloak he left.

The next morning, Harry gasped in wonder as he saw a magnificent castle in front of him.

"Wow, what is that?" asked Harry turning to look at Ron. In his car that morning he was travelling with Sirius and Remus, and was quite surprised and secretly happy that two teenagers, a boy and a girl, had followed them in. They had explained to Harry that their names were Ron and Hermione and that they had been his best friends since year one.

" That's Hogwarts." said Ron proudly.

"We go to school in a castle?" said Harry not sure whether to believe him on not.

"Yep. Come on lets get going I'm starving." said Ron heading towards the door.

That night Harry started having nightmares. In his nightmare he heard a woman screaming and an evil laugh, followed by a brilliant flash of green light. He sat up in bed with a yell, to find Sirius leaning over him with a candle.

"You ok, Harry?" he asked although Harry had a feeling that Sirius knew what his dreams were about.

"Yeah fine." Harry mumbled rubbing a hand across his face.

"This was to be expected," said Sirius sitting down, "your memory is catching up."

"I suppose, but it seems that all my memories are sad ones." said Harry glumly.

"The good ones will follow." said Sirius as he drifted off to sleep.

The next day all the people in Hogwarts gathered together in the great hall for breakfast. Dumbledore glanced around at them uneasily. Something seemed off today. His eyes rested on Harry, who was sat slightly apart from the others and was not eating anything. He shuddered at how close they had almost come to losing him to Voldermort, and Dumbledore knew that there would have been no quick death for Harry, once he had gotten him. A scream woke him out of his thoughts. He jumped to his feet and pulled out his wand before he had even registered that he was standing.

Ginny Weasley was pointing at Harry, and everyone seemed to be moving away from him, apart from Sirius, Lupin and Madeye. Harry turned his head to stare directly at him, and with a look of horror he realised that Harry's usual vivid green eyes had now turned into red slits, and unless he was mistaken Harry was hissing slightly.

"You're a fool old man. Harry Potter is mine." Harry said, although the voice coming from his mouth was lower and sounded more like hissing. Voldermort began to hiss in Parseltongue and Dumbledore saw snakes beginning to emerge from the walls. There was a slight chaos as the older members of the order ordered the children up onto the tables, while they battled the snakes. Looking around Dumbledore saw Voldermort heading out of the hall. Seeing that the snakes were taken care of, Dumbledore gave chase.

He caught up with him as he was entering the bathroom that led to the chamber of secrets.

"It's no use Tom, your basilisk is dead. It was killed two years ago." said Dumbledore, correctly guessing Voldermorts motives.

"No matter I still have Potter." said Voldermort. " I'm going to consume him within his own nightmares, that he will eventually go mad." he said grinning.

Harry gave out a low groan and sank to the floor. His eyes were still eerily red, and he writhed on the floor as Voldermort replayed some of his worst memories in his head.

" Harry, its not how you are alike that makes you the same, but its how you are different." said Dumbledore, knowing that this was one fight that Harry was on his own for.

Harry cried out as yet another horrifying memory was shown to him by the creature named Voldermort that was possessing him. He cried out in pain as his body was racked with spasms. From somewhere above him he heard Dumbledore talking to him.

"I've got to fight this." thought Harry. He gasped loudly as he felt his chest tighten. He heard running footsteps and he looked towards the door as several people blasted their way in. He saw Sirius, Lupin, Madeye, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ron and Hermione looking at him. Sirius moved as if to rush to his side.

"No stay back." shouted Dumbledore.

Harry looked at them each in turn as his memories came flooding back. He remembered laughing with Ron and Hermione in the common room, spending Christmas with the Weasleys, having lessons with Madeye and talking about his parents with Lupin. His eyes finally rested on Sirius and his most powerful memory came into his mind. It was of his joy at finding out that he have someone to look up to, someone like a parent and he was running to hug Sirius.

"You're the weak one," said Harry talking to Voldermort, "you'll never know love or friendship, and I feel sorry for you."

Harry groaned as he was thrown onto his back, and the world closed in about him.

Sirius watched anxiously as Harry looked at all of them in turn, his eyes finally resting on him. He began to speak, and Sirius knew that he was speaking to Voldermort. He watched fearfully as Harry was thrown onto his back and a fine mist started to rise from his body. Dumbledore aimed his wand at it, and, muttering a spell under his breath, the mist vanished. Sirius raced to Harry's prone side and reached out a hesitant hand towards him. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that he was still alive.

"He put up a brave fight, and he never faltered." said Dumbledore's voice behind him. " You should be proud."

"Oh I am," said Sirius. " more than you will ever know." he added under

his breath.

When Harry awoke he saw that he was back in his bed. He groaned as he pushed himself up onto his pillows.

" Harry how are you feeling?" asked Sirius looking down at him kindly.

"Much better than I was, at least I got my memory back." Harry said grinning.

He heard knocking on the door, and a second later it was pushed open to reveal all his friends. They had all gathered around his bed, when he said loudly, "Sirius you know the door was open, there was no need to blast it apart."

Loud chuckles filled the bedroom as Harry realised that he would be alright as long as he had his friends with him.


End file.
